


Rohan's Special Day

by odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)



Series: Children of the Gaang One-Shots [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family, Gen, Post-Canon, eleven years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/pseuds/odddaysgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzin's youngest son has just become an airbending master. However, Rohan isn't enjoying the day as much as you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rohan's Special Day

“I’m proud of you, Rohan,” Tenzin said with a subtle smile.

            “…Thanks, Dad.” Rohan grinned. “Getting tattoos didn’t hurt nearly as much as I thought it would.”

            Ikki shuddered. “I could hardly stand getting mine. Mom held my hand through the whole thing.”

            “Yeah, ‘cause you’re a wimp,” Meelo teased.

            “Am not!”

            “Are too!”

            Pema laughed. Even in their twenties, her children were as argumentative as always. Some things never change.

            “Jinora, back me up here! Am I a wimp?”

            “Well, I would say you have many strengths, and—”

            “See!” Meelo interjected, interpreting his older sister’s minced words as a “yes.”

            Amongst the hubbub of bickering siblings, Rohan slipped away. It wasn’t long before the family noticed that the new airbending master they were meant to be celebrating had disappeared.

            “Rohan?” Tenzin said cautiously as he approached the gazebo. “Is something wrong, son?”

            “I’m trying to meditate.”

            The old man sat down quietly next to the teenager. A long while passed before Rohan finally spoke up.

            “Do you ever just feel…invisible?”

            “…no. I’m sorry, I don’t think I can relate. But that doesn’t mean I can’t try to help. What brought this on?”

            “It’s just…this was supposed to be my day. But everyone’s mainly just paying attention to how Jinora and Ikki and Meelo are back home. Not that I’m not happy to see them, but… everyone’s always talking about all the amazing things those three did when they were even younger than me! What have _I_ done in fifteen years?”

            “You mastered airbending. That’s an incredible responsibility for someone your age to undertake.”

            “Yeah, but _Jinora_ did the same thing when she was like what, twelve?”

            “… Eleven.”

            “You’re not helping, Dad.”

            “Sorry. What do you need me to do?”

            “I don’t know. Just listen, I guess.”

            “I think I can do that.”

            “Thanks, Dad.”


End file.
